According to the related art, a component mounting device is known which sucks a component on a leading end of a nozzle which is provided in a head, and mounts the sucked component at a predetermined position on a board. As such a component mounting device, PTL 1 discloses performing preparation for using a head which is exchangeable in a case where a new head is mounted. In detail, the component mounting device recognizes the newly mounted head, determines propriety of the head use, selects a driver which conforms to the head in a case of being determined to be appropriate, and then executes calibration. The calibration is a process for determining by adjusting a position in a work operation of the head in order to cope with a mounting error or the like of the head. In executing calibration, a position of the head or a member which is attached to the head is measured, and a rotation center of a rotating member is measured.